Gravity Falls: Broken Tides
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Story takes place after Boy Crazy. Dipper feels a thousand guilts for what he did to Robbie and Wendy and blames himself for Wendy's emotional outburst. Meanwhile Wendy feels guilty for shouting at her best friend and thinks he hates her. In order to fix things, she decides to make amends. But what if these amends turn into something more? Read and find out. Features Various songs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An unexpected text.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Gravity Falls!)

 **This takes place right after Boy Crazy**

Dipper stood there looking out the window thinking about what I did.

"Why me?" he asked.

He remembered the whole situation that happened after Wendy and Robbie's break-up.

"Are you serious?! Right now? Ugh! What is _wrong_ with guys? You only think about yourselves! All of you should just leave me alone!" shouted Wendy.

"Was I selfish?" he asked himself, "After everything I did?"

Mabel came in the door.

"Hey Broseph," she said, "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," said Dipper, "I feel like I broke Wendy."

"Ohhh," said Mabel, "That explains why you haven't left your room in….. 4 days."

"Yeah, don't rub it in," said Dipper, "I feel bad enough for what I did."

This made Mabel realize the situation was serious.

"I'm sorry Dip," she said, "I didn't realize how sad you were about this."

She gave him a hug.

"I can't believe this happened," said Dipper, "What if we never see her again."

"Dipping sause, its not like she's leaving gravity falls over a small breakup," said Mabel, "I've went through like a lot of boys, but I still stay strong. So I'm sure she's willing to do the same."

"I guess you're right," said Dipper.

"With tragedy comes time, and with time, comes healing of wounds," said Mabel, "I'm sure she'll calm down and wanna talk to you soon."

Dipper smiled.

"Awkward sibling hug?" he asked.

"Awkward sibling hug," said Mabel as she gave him a hug.

They heard a crash.

"This is why I hate soap operas!" said Grunkle Stan, "Mabel come help me get the TV back in here."

"Coming," said Mabel as she ran downstairs.

Dipper lay on the bed waiting for the day to end and soon fell asleep.

He was woken up by a buzzing noise from his phone.

It was a text from someone who he thought hated him.

 _"_ _Hey Dipper, do you have a minute to talk? Meet me at the top of the shack tonight._

 _-Wendy Corduroy."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Text (Wendy's point of view)

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Gravity Falls!)

Wendy's Side….

Wendy was thinking about what she said to Dipper and Stan.

She remembered how she snapped at her best friend who was only trying to reveal the truth.

"Why did I do that?" she asked, "I..its not like he meant to do this."

Manly Dan came in.

"Oh, hey dad," she said.

"What's bothering you pumpkin?" she asked.

"Well…. Its this boy," she said, "I feel like I made a big mistake. We were hanging out, and then.. I ditched him to hang with this guy."

"Oh Robbie," said Manly Dan.

"But I broke up with him and then…. I shouted at the other boy," said Wendy, "I feel like he hates me now. I don't know what to do."

"Start by doing the hardest thing," said Manly Dan, "Forgive yourself. Then, make some amends with this boy, see how he's doing in life."

Wendy smiled.

"You're right," said Wendy, "I think its time I have a little talk with him."

"That's my girl," said Manly Dan, "A Corduroy's heart is as strong as ever. Good night sweetie."

He left and Wendy got out her phone.

She sent Dipper a text.

 _"Hey Dipper, do you have a minute to talk? Meet me at the top of the shack tonight._

 _-Wendy Corduroy."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gazing at the stars

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Gravity Falls!)

Later that evening Dipper snuck out of the shack when everyone else was sleep.

He made it to the top and saw Wendy looking out in the sky.

She looked down and saw Dipper.

"Hey dork," she said.

"Hi Wendy," said Dipper trying to hide his blush.

"Care to join me?" she asked.

"Sure," said Dipper, "Um… how did you get my number?"

"Your sister," said Wendy, "She said if anything bothered me I could text you about it."

"I'll have to have a word with her," said Dipper, "Anyways, what's up?"

Wendy sighed.

"Listen…. About that day… I wanna apologize," said Wendy, "I was just angered about Robbie, and I took it out on you, and I shouldn't have done that."

"Its me who should be sorry," said Dipper, "I feel like I did this to you."

"Don't be itchy on me man," said Wendy, "So still friends?"

"Of course," said Dipper.

Wendy gave Dipper a big hug.

"Um…. You're kidna…. Crushing me," said Dipper trying to breathe.

"Sorry," she said with a smile.

They were looking at the stars.

"You know something dipper?" asked Wendy.

"What's that?" asked Dipper.

"I hope the fun times we have never end," said Wendy.

"Me too," said Dipper.

"Hey, do you wanna hang some week, just you and me?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah!" said Dipper, "I mean… that's cool."

She looked at her watch.

"I better head back," she said, "See you later Dipper."

"Bye," he said.

Before she left she surprised Dipper by giving him a peck on the cheek.

She then started heading home.

Counting Stars by One Republic.

Wendy: Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

Dipper: I see this life like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
And my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and you shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
Wendy: I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, coudn't I, could lie  
Dipper and Wendy: Everything that kills me makes me feel alive1

Dipper: Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Wendy: But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Dipper and Wendy: Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Wendy: I feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn  
Dipper: Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
Wendy: I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Dipper: Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Wendy: But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Dipper and Wendy: Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Dipper: Everything that kills me makes feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be, counting stars

Wendy: Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Grunkle Stan opened the door.

"Dipper what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh I'm…. just looking out at the stars," answered Dipper, "They're really beautiful tonight."

"So they are," said Grunkle Stan, "Well, don't stay up too late, we got a big day coming up."

He went back inside.

"And by the way, nice lungs," he said.

Dipper smiled and went back inside and went to sleep.

Someone was watching the whole thing.

"I will have my vengeance," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A deal

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Gravity Falls!)

Dipper was at Wendy's place for a new thing they do called Movie Night.

"Man, how do thye make all these movies so cheesy?" asked Dipper.

"Beats me," said Wendy, "But they're funny as well."

They both laughed.

"Just look at him, he's so cute," said Wnedy in her head, "Wait… did I just say cute?"

"Something on your mind Wendy?" asked Dipper.

"Um.. no not really," said Wendy.

She then remembered something, that Dipper spent some time listening to the music that Wendy showed him.

"Wait here a sec," she said.

She went to her father's room and found something.

"What's that?" asked Dipper.

"Its one of my dad's old guitar," said Wendy, "I saw you listened to some of the music on my mp3 player, so I figured you'd wanna learn some too."

"Can I really?" he asked.

"Sure," said Wendy, "Just think about it, you could be a true musician, even more truer than Robbie."

Dipper had visions of playing a great show with thousands of people watching.

Then Wendy coming up to him and kissing him before punching Robbie in the stomache.

"Woooooow," he said, "Just imagine me a musician."

He layed on the bed on something soft.

"That smells nice, what is that?" asked Dipper.

"Dude, you're laying on my bra," said Wendy.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he said.

Meanwhile Robbie was kicking cans around.

"Stupid Dipper wrecking my relationship," he said, "Ruining my rockstar status."

He kicked it again.

"I swear I'm gonna get even with that brat!" he said, "He doesn't know this, but I'm gonna be busy…."

"Plotting my revenge!" shouted someone else.

"What was that?" asked Robbie.

He saw a tent and went inside.

"Is anyone there?" he asked.

He heard a little laugh.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Why, its just little old me," said a familiar voice, "Lil Gideon."

"Wait a minute….." he said, "You're that magic guy."

"That's right," said Gideon, "And I couldn't help but overhear that you have a…. problem."

"You're darn right I have a problem," said Robbie, "This little brat broke me and my girlfriend up, and now I want revenge."

"That's actually what happened with me as well!" said Gideon, "This brat came between me and my love Mabel Pines!"

"Wait a minute… " said Robbie, "Dipper!"

"That's his name," said Gideon, "It seems we're after the same piece of pie."

"What do you say we….. team up?" said Robbie, "That way we'll both get revenge on the one person we hate."

"You ream my mind," said Gideon, "And I'm the true psychic here."

"With the two of us combined we'll rock Pines out of his seat and make him wish he never met with us," said Robbie.

Rock You Like A Hurricane by Scorpions

Robbie: It's early morning  
The sun comes out  
Last night was shaking  
And pretty loud  
My cat is purring  
And scratches my skin  
So what is wrong  
With another sin  
Gideon: The chick is hungry  
She needs to tell  
So give her inches  
And feed her well  
Robbie: More days to come  
New places to go  
I've got to leave  
It's time for a show

Both: Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane

Robbie: My body is burning  
It starts to shout  
Desire is coming  
It breaks out loud  
Lust is in cages  
Till storm breaks loose  
Just have to make it  
With someone I choose  
Gideon: The night is calling  
I have to go  
The wolf is hungry  
He runs the show  
He's licking his lips  
He's ready to win  
On the hunt tonight  
For love at first sting

Both. Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane

Here I am!


End file.
